Special Sweet Spot
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow) Smut / Lemon for SS4YA (SpecialShipping 4th Year Annivasary) Has KINK. Hope you enjoy


**Yo-ho~ I've decided to post up my Specialshipping smut lemon fanfic for SS4YA On ~! This story contains Red and Yellow Specialshipping having Kinky smut lemon sex, you have been warn~~ Hope it was to your liking~!**

* * *

"Hungry…"

The Battler of the Dexholders sighed out, he was waiting on the kitchen table, head resting on the flat surface, he kept staring at the apple in front of him, he looked to the side to see a cake with slices of various other cakes. To the other side there was some chocolates and fruits. The more look at them the more he was getting hungry.

In all kinds of ways.

"Yeeeeeellooooowwww~~~ I'm hungry! Is it ready yet?"

He whined getting hungrier by the second. A quiet yelp came from the blonde who was upstairs.

"N-no not yet!"

Red groaned feeling highly anxious to feed his hunger. There was multiple sugar filled items around the table, like chocolate syrup, sugar itself, sprinkles and a couple bananas. The man growled getting more and more anxious, his hunger made him slightly on the edge, more demanding, more wild. It's been awhile since he last had a good meal, or rather had a good _sweet_meal.

_Creak…. Creak…_

The black haired man had some sort of collar, a spiky collar, with a red shirt and normal blue jeans., thing it, he also had dog ears and a dog tail. Once he heard the stairs being used he couldn't help but excited as he knew his precious angelic golden locks was coming down.

For a moment he was lost in her beauty as he looked up when the blonde spoke a stutter. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a bunny like bow. She had a silky white robe covering her body, the blonde's knees were pulled together, she was clearly nervous about something. All Red could do was smirk and remember a week ago for when they started this.

_One Week Ago._

"R-Red…?"

"Hm?"

The man looked up at Yellow, his beloved wife, the two of them had a child, energetic and running around, as well they had the school can't forget that, Yellow was currently working for Green's older sister Daisy has a Nurse intern. They were busy with work and busy with raising their child that the moment when Blue suggest a night for themselves they quickly took it, through both figured they were just going to sleep the whole night.

Until the blonde suggest doing something they never did and might never do again.

"Wha-wha?!" Red's face burned as he listened to his wife. "Fa-.. Fantasies…?"

"Y-yeah… Blue and Green does it all the time…" she looked to the side to peek at her beloved. He was looking down thinking about something, was he actually considering the idea? "R-red?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah…I uhh…" he shifted in his seat, she could see his burning cheeks, his eyes would shift to her and then to the ground looking around slightly franticly. "Hmmpff…" he was obviously unnerved about something, she now regret bringing up the suggestion.

She was about to tell him to forget it but before she knew it she was pinned down by her shoulders to the bed. The mattress creak under the sudden movement, she looked at Red's eyes, both confused and hungry. "A-ah! What are you…" seeing how close he was, and was getting she lost her voice and only wanted the man in front of her.

He stopped midway. "I like candy."

"Ahh?"

A smirk formed on his lips, he licked his lips slightly. "I like candy. You know,

_sweets__"_

And that's pretty much how all this happened. The blonde didn't have a fantasy so he found the easiest one in the book. However for Red's taste it was a bit extreme, he himself was surprise she agreed to it. He watched the blonde walk awkwardly to the opposite of the table to where he was sitting.

The blonde had earrings, and a necklace, her hair was in the normal ponytail with a bunny like bow. She wore a loose silky white robe and was holding it awkwardly to her body. With a deep breath she dropped the robe to the ground, Red took a deep almost gasp breath at the site of her naked body.

On her breast and sides, and then down to her personal area was a sweet candy skin. Her belly button, upper back, legs and neck were the only thing not covered in the sweet skin. Red looked at her, both lustful and hungry. _both_of his stomachs were longing for her. On her hip side there was a bow and long laces. All Red could do was hold in the urge and suppress it until overdrive mood.

Yellow took a shaky sigh and then placed her hands gracefully on the table, she shoved aside some of the sweet treats and started to cat like crawl on he tables, her knees came up and started to slowly, seductively crawl to her husband. Red felt his inner thighs getting tighter by each inch she got closer. The blonde herself felt her inner thighs get a bit damp.

"Y-Yellow…" the male felt his breathing increase, he was trying everything in his will power to not eat her whole. Yellow's pink lips were shiny and _highly_tempting, the blonde sat her bum on the table a bit awkwardly and had her hands sitting like a puppy with her hands together covering her entrance.

Red placed his hands on her shoulder which ironically enough, was small enough to fit under his palm, his other hand mimicked, Red gazed into her eyes. She couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. Sadly that day her beloved son went to Blue's house without eating making her in a slightly more uncomfortable situation. The blonde swallowed hard as she felt her husband's hands travel down to her back then her waist. She bit her lips and gave out a slight whimper which unfortunately made the man lose his control.

He pulled her roughly yet lovingly to his lap, the blonde yelp in both pleasure and discomfort. "R-red n-not so sudden like that…" her legs awkwardly straddled his lap, her hands were on his shoulders holding herself balance, as her bum sat down on the man's lap making the fabric of the jeans and her personal area rub together.

His hands ghostly traveled from her waist to her legs that was by his sides, she shivered and moaned unconsciously. Red made her sit up straight, she obeyed and understood his motioned but was taken by surprised when The Battler started to suckle on her sore breast. "Uwa-Aaah! Urgh… R-Red..!"

Her hands started to grip on the male's shoulders, her nails digging into his clothing which reminded him he was still clothes and she was not, it also spurred him on to continue, this time getting more aggressive, he suckle harder and held her waist down, Yellow squeaked and then moaned out laying her head to his shoulder, she whimpered from the pleasure and pain which only drove him over bored.

His tongue licks around her bouncing sore breast, he made sure to eat all the candy skin. At some moments his beautiful blonde would giggle as his tongue swiftly licked under her breast, she would quickly go back to gasping once her erected nipple was being sucked on by her husband. "R-red wait I-I think you.." she tried to grab enough air for her sentence. Red just made a grunt noise letting her know he was listening.

"I think you should haaah… you sh-should s-stop…. I…!"

Red pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva from his tongue and her sore breast. He looked up at her in a slight daze, she gulped under his stare and took a moment to breath. "I never fed him before he left…" her face was both twisted with embarrassment and anxiety. It took exactly 32 seconds for Red to catch on to what she was saying.

He knew he wasn't high on hormones when he thought her breast were bigger then normal. The Battler was always jealous of how Blue let Green taste her own 'juice' as Yellow refused the idea completely. As the Lust Spell started to take over them both Red smirked and then gently, with his hand on her back pushed her to the table. He grabbed on of the cake and took a bite out of it which just so happened to be chocolate, he made his beloved take a bite to distract herself from what he was about to do to her.

Being a little insane, the male grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and started to decorate her chest like cake, a very delicious cake in his eyes. "Sliip.." Red licked his lips as Yellow just looked to the side both embarrassed and bashfully aroused by him. He moved down to her other breast and started to suckled gently awhile as messaging her other one. Yellow's cheeks turn bright red as she squirmed under him whimpering from the building up pleasure. Her knees buckled together as Red was focus on his goal in front of him.

She began to wonder why she was the plate for Red to eat off of, she wondered if she could ever grab the nerve to do the same, all she knew is that she needed one heck of a bath after this. Her legs started to rub against her Leader Husband's legs trying to urge him to get closer to her, Red licked the candy skin going down to her side stomach. The blonde shivered with delight and moaned out, her arms tried to hug his neck as her hands slowly went to his messy black hair. The moment she started to grip his hair, Red completely lost it.

"Grrraaahh~" Red groaned out both hands now tightly grabbing both sides of her waist. Yellow looked to the side to see Strawberries, she smirked to herself and grabbed a couple in her arms. As Red regain slight control, his mouth was stuffed with strawberries, before he knew it, he found his belt on the ground and his baggy pants slowly falling down to his knees. The not so innocent blonde grabbed the first thing she can reach which so happens to be whip cream.

Red swallowed the fruit only to find a giggling blonde sticking the bottle on whip cream into his month, launching the desert making his mouth full of the sweet. He made muffle sounds and tried to swallow it all, Yellow regretted nothing and placed her lips on him, sharing the sweet topping. Her tongue swirled around his, trying to eat some of the whip, effectively making the man moan. When she pulled away he had some of the cream on his face as she still held the bottle on her hands. She smirked as she looked down to her husband's pulsing member. "Wh-what are you loo-"

She shush him with her fingers, her innocent orbs now looking rather _devious_, she smashed her lips to his, licking away some of the cream and quickly pulling down his boxers. The young man gasp at the free pressure. His member bounce up, and was pulsing with pleasure and longing. Yellow started to swirl the whip cream bottle around his member, acting as if it was a cake. Her hand was at his neck, she panted and rested her forehead on his own, looking down to see where she was placing the topping, Red as well was now panting, feeling warmer then he did before, watching her place the light topping around his member.

She began to bend down, her bum poking out, her smooth back looking more edible, hair messily sprawled and her breast bouncing down, erect nipples almost touching the table. He watched her mouth open and her eyes close, the sight was too much for him to handle, he moaned and watched her moved closer to his twitching member. Once she had placed the thick cock in her small hot cave, he's body jerked from the sudden pleasure that waved over him. She started to take in more and more of his long member, the deeper she went, the louder he got.

Eventually, getting to weak to sit on his knees, he sat on his bum, making Yellow accidentally bob her head around his member. The accidental action made him yelp out, his cheeks being fully heated and completely the color of his own name. He took a peak down at the women, seeing her eyes closed gentle and a flushed face aroused him even further, the blonde felt his member twitch violently inside her mouth, she pulled away to take a moment to breath, as Red panting heavily, trying to gain more will before he accidentally came too early. The blonde quickly grabbed the bottle and placed the tip below his sac, when she pressed the level, the whip cream started to cover his sac making him jolt as pleasure was sent throughout his body like a shock wave, The Healer turn her back, reaching behind her for her husband's neck, her gentle hands pulled him down, making him once more sit on his knees, only this time his hands were helping him support his body, she somehow laid on her back, facing his lower region as he face hers, both of their cheeks flooded with blood, she closed her eyes and began to lick the whip cream off his sac.

Red screamed out, his sensitive part being licked gently by his wife was over bearing, her licking became a bit more rough as she got into it, her hands going around his member gripping the cock now spurting pre-cum, Red moan loudly, his body starting to sweat a little bit more, he noticed the blonde's legs fidgeting, he saw her sensitive part leaking out, he wonder what would happen if _he_ started to do the same action she was with her, after all, this was his foreplay, she was getting hers next, though he no longer cared about that, he lowered his head, licking the candy skin on her bladder area, the action made her giggle, her giggle made his balls shake from the vibration of her voice. "G-Gaaahh! Y-Yellow~" his hot breath tickled her skin, making her curl her toes, he gave her area a lick, which he noticed how her actions momentarily paused. A sneer grin came to his face as he licked _harder, lower_. he heard the blonde flinch and yelp out, she figured she should turn her sexual build up and focus on her task at hand. Both of them were now fighting for the same goal. _To see who would cum first._

Yellow's licking turned into swirls, she gave his member one long lick to the base of his member and to his tip, she licked off the taste of the sweet whip cream and the sour of his pre. As for Red, he ran his tongue at her entrance, making her shudder, soon he plung his pink organ deep inside of her, making her scream out from the sudden action, her knees buckled together but Red used one of his hands to force her legs apart, she fidget under him wildly again, her lips nip at his member, nibbling at his length like some sort of hamster. "G-GA_AAAaaahhhh!_" stopped his feasting on her juices, he groan and resisted the urge to place his hand on his member and stoke himself, he so dearly wanted to release now, his legs trembled just like Yellow's was before, his hands struggled to keep his own weight. Yellow moan as she lightly bite his member, she then lower back to his sac, one of her hands grabbed the whip cream bottle again, Red shut his eyes preparing himself, though he didn't except her to stuff her own month with the whip cream, when her month was full, she open it and placed her hot sweet cavern around his rather large sac,

"GAAH!" the cream over flowed as her tongue swirled around his sac, the cream made it all thrilling for the both of them, she would gulp some of the cream here and there, once she had did so Red can feel his sac dip, feeling as if she was sucking on them instead of licking, the hot and wetness of her mouth, he knew he couldn't take much more of this. "Y-Y-Yellooooww~~! I-I'm….!" to make it worse for the man, her delicate fingers wrapped around his member, she started to stroke him, making his sac jiggle in her mouth, making her bob her head and suckle on his sac, Red felt his whole body quake, every blood cell in his body froze as shock wave of pleasure run through them, his spine shiver with pleasure, he just couldn't hold on, once the shock wave of pleasure reached his chest, his widen eyes shut closed along with his gritted teeth, until the wave kept going up, making him burst with her last and hard stroke. "Y-YEELLOO_OOWW GAAAaaaaAAAHHHaaaaahhhh~!"_

His loud cry drove the blonde insane, she desperately wanted to relive herself as well, she watch as her husband roll to his side, cumin all over the kitchen table, panting wildly with a few soft moans here and there. She decided to drain him completely by stroking the rest of his sedum out. "Mmmaaaa_aaaaahhhhaaa….mmmm…g-gaahhh….~!"_she giggled at his expression, the Champion had came to a realization, making his cheeks burn even more with embarrassment. Yellow sat with her legs bend and spread, her hands were at the table, close to her entrance trying to support herself. They both were trying to recover, though Yellow seemed to have more a trouble doing so. Red decided now was a good chance for payback.

With her breast still covered in chocolate, he groped the both making her half scream, half yelp, quickly abusing the bouncy milk filled breast with his tongue, swirling around, and harshly suckling on her erected nipples. Her whimpers turned into cries of pleasure, the adorable noises that came out of her mouth were effecting his blooded heated face and making hard once again. The sudden urge to ram into her was getting greater by the second. "Nnrgh… a-ahh~!" the blonde laid there, her hands trying to grip the table clothe underneath her, her legs bent together, he can see her body trembling with pleasure. When she opened her eyes slowly, looking at the panting Champion, already starting to sweat from the Adeline going through his brain, she moved her legs over him, trying to bring him down, her plan had worked perfectly, when he came down slightly from the push of her legs, his member rubbed against her own spot, making them both flinch with anxiety and pleasure.

"Y-Yehh…. If this keeps up I-I might…" pleased with how her action got him to wheeze out, she did it once again to see what would be the Fighter's instinct. "G-aah!" he cried out, gripping the table clothe, trying to hold in his release at all cost. He growled at the giggling blonde underneath him, he went back to abusing her breast, this time the sudden action made her squeak as her breast milk started to slightly fall. Red -being under the lustful spell- suckled and drank a bit like a infant child would, the blonde who was used to this nor felt awkward when her husband did it. She squirmed underneath him, her own hands running down her own body, Red was amused with this site, he pulled away and continued his feasting on her candy skin body.

Yellow could only fidget and moan gently as she let him basically eat her. They both decided to play the fantasy game, Red's fantasy involved her placing all kinds of sweets on her, some sort of candy skin that covered her collar bone and half of her stomach and her lower region. Red licked most of the candy off, he even started to place more food on her, apparently one of the major sweets her body was stain with was chocolate cake, the crumbs tickled her skin, the icing stuck to her body, she fidget and squirmed to his licks, his nibbling, she was a human plate for him to eat off of. His breath on her skin, he was basically panting as he ate, Red looked to the side, and grabbed some ice cream topping such as sprinkles and fudge, not really caring how it was spread, it just dump the bottles on her and started to violently lick her body, eventually his member became more and more eager to be touched again. The more his tongue touched her skinny body, the more aroused he had gotten.

Her whimpers and cries of pleasure didn't help him at all either, he knew at this rate he wouldn't last much longer and began to stop a bit. Their panting was the only thing being heard. "I thi-think it's your turn now…"

Yellow waited a moment before she started to sit up on the table, Red started to get off the table and stood in front of her waiting for her order. At here, Yellow went to grab a strawberry short cake, it was a thin slice. "Come closer, on your knees."

Her tone took him by surprise, however he obeyed his wife's orders. "Open your mouth."

"Do I get to a treat?"

The blonde giggled and placed some of the cake in his mouth, seeing how he was actually hungry he didn't mind eating the cake and just hope not to get sick after this. There was no real goal behind her motives, Yellow didn't really have anything in mind to do, she figured she would tease him a bit and not let all the sweets go to waste. Once the thin slice was done with, Yellow looked around the table wondering what to feed her pet next. "Hmm…" Red's fingers crawled up to her thighs, she slightly winced to his touch and tried not to fidget. "I'm hungry…"

Yellow grabbed a strawberry and dip it in chocolate. "Why don't know you suck on this for a wh-EECK!"

She felt millions of jolts sent through her spine, Red's tongue was starting to dig deep in her personal area, her cheeks flustered red as he dropped the fruit back into the bowl of chocolate, her hands went to her husband's hair, fidgeting as he continued to swirl his tongue in her. "A-Ah! R-Reeed~~" her fling her head back panting hard from the oral she was getting. She mentally scolded herself.

"n-nah.. Ah! Nra…~" Red kept licking her juices, his hands separating her legs, she can feel his to hot tongue just trying to get deeper in her. Her legs squirmed as her toes curled, she gritted her teeth slightly, with her breast bouncy at any sudden movement, didn't really help her in her situation. Yellow's hands went to her husband's shoulders and slide off the table, falling to Red's lap, giving him a playful glare. "You're not a very good puppy are you?"

Red only chuckled. "I'm just a hungry wolf, Little Riding Hood~"

_"Oh~"_Yellow made an expression of amusement. "Master says; Come get your treat~"

Her voice was low and luring, he felt his member bounce at her order and placed his hands on her thighs, lifted her up and softly placed her down on the floor, his hands glided over her body, their lust crazed eyes were now filled with a loving passionate spark. The blonde's hair was loose and sprawled all over the floor, one of Red's hands ran his fingers through the side of her face, and to her hair, he leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she gladly given back. Her hands going around his neck, her eyes gently closed, telling him she was completely fine with him. Red pulled away, panting a bit and began to position himself, as well distracting his wife with a neck feasting.

She can hear his lips chirp and suckle on her neck, her left leg began to rub his thigh, her hands was tangled in his black messy hair, she felt his member rub against her own, she hissed as she felt him starting to push in deeper, she knew Red would get worried, she began to move his lips to hers, using her inside cave to suckle on his tongue, this action made Red thrust inside of her, sending volts of pleasure to his body and jolts of a burning pain towards her. The suddenly action made Yellow bite down a bit on Red's tongue, though he didn't mind, he deserved it in fact. She parted to breath, he thrust again in her, this time sending pleasure up her own spine.

"_AAAHH!_" the blonde yelp out, panting as Red slowly moved in and out of her, both of their cheeks were tainted scarlet, Red tried to contain his own moans -failing miserably- his wife on the other hand gave out breathless pants, her mouth agape as his thrusting became more faster, more eager. The Healer gripped the wooden floors, she decided to try out a little trick a certain brunette had taught her, she slammed her own body down just as he thrust up. "_GaaAAaaahhh!_

The action made Red groan out, his back arched as Yellow can feel his warm pre squirting out, she gasp to the feeling and griped the Fighter's arms just below the elbows, his thrusting became more eager, harder, faster, Yellow felt like with every thrust air was rammed out of her lungs, Red can feel his member get slickier from his and his wife's liquids, it made him move more flexible, adding a twist which drove them both close to insane. The grip around Red's shoulders was tighten, signaling she wouldn't hold out much longer.

She can feel him, in and out of her, he was rather thick and highly inexperience. Her breast were sore, yet they bounce, making tingles of pleasure wave over her chest, forming in her throat and escaping her lips as airless pants and gasp, as for Red, his body trembled, his wife was so wet and warm it brought a wave of that certain volt you get stretching after being in the same position for oh so long. The champion can feel his wife tighten around him, it made it all the more thrilling for him to thrust even harder, ramming into her trying to get deeper then the last thrust. Both were close to their limits. "Y-yeee_eeehaaahhhh~_"

His arms that were supporting him became weaker as his thrusting became stronger, Yellow's airless pants became yelps, sweat rolling down their skins, both of their bodies experiencing all kinds of feelings. Knowing he wouldn't last, Red gave all his last strenght into his release thrust, hitting the Healer's special spot making them both scream and groan from ecstasy.

"Aaahhhhaaaa_aaaaAAAaa_hhhaa…~"

Red's legs gave up on him as well his arms, Yellow helped him to the ground besides her, panting and swallowing from her climax, as Red did the same, their bodies felt hot and sticky, all energy had been drain and all sexual desire vanish without a trance. Nothing but panting and left over unheard moaning were heard in the dinning room hall. Red unconsciously rocked his hips with his release as Yellow was about ready to fall asleep. "Ne~ Red..~"

The champion looked at his wife, her eyes were kind and childish that spark of positive in her eyes he loves dearly. "Y-yeaah?"

The blonde moved closer to him, her naked body touching his, her pink shiny lips reaching out for his, Red reached down for the kiss as well, a loving gentle kiss, Yellow's hands wrapped around her husband's neck, her eyes closing gently, along with her lips fall to his chest, Red watched the Healer fall asleep in his arms. "Ahah.."

She snuggle close to his sticky chest. "Love you…~"

Giving all their recent events, those two simple words is what got the Fighter to blush deeply. "Y-yeah.. I love you too, Yellow."

His words brought a smile to her face, he soon joined her in that nap, his arms wrapping around her body, despite the candy skin still being on her. His messy black hair intertwine with her sticky blonde locks. He mentally made a note to himself to do most of the cleaning, after all it was _his_ fantasy, _he_ should be the one cleaning up the after mess. No matter how embarrassing it might be. As for the blonde, her last thought was asking a certain brunette to babysit more often.

* * *

**Author Comments:**

I've got no comments actraully LOL

Hope you all enjoy this specialshipping Red x Yellow smut / lemon thing XD


End file.
